FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43 ---- (Cool) Covekit shook her head. "I wanna go see the new kits!"---- Stormstar settled down, licking his injured leg briskly, though he wished to see his sister's kits.Stormstar 01:03, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (won't be on tomorrow guys, going on a trip for the weekend c:) Snowkit edged forward slowly to the entrance of the nursery, seeing as the loud yowly-noises had gone. Meanwhile, at the edge of FlameClan territory, Dusk shot a look at his father. "...You sure we'll be fine?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (I'm home from school! ^-^ Shall we continue the fight, Whiskers?) Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 20:18, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (ye) To insure that his brother didn't try to flee, Phoenixflame hooked his claws around Shadowpelt's shoulders.Stormstar 21:04, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a yowl, turning his head to watch his brother sink his claws into his soft flesh. Growling, he tried to wriggle free, snapping his jaws near his neck and throat. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:11, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame tried to duck away from his brother's snapping jaws, only to be bit on the cheek. Hissing in pain, the russet tom sharply turned his head, chomping back at Shadowpelt.Stormstar 21:13, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a growl of frusteration, his claws bent back into the ground. Lurching back with a hiss, he swiped at his brother's face, missing by a tail-length and eventually getting pinned by the massive large tom. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:17, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not one for last words before I kill a cruel cat." Curling a lip, Phoenixflame plunged his fangs into Shadowpelt's neck, showing no mercy. He wanted to rule FlameClan, in other words, he wanted to destroy them...and Phoenixflame wouldn't let that happen.Stormstar 21:18, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a shriek of pain, slamming his claws powerfully into Phoenixflame's muzzle before falling dead on the ground, his shreik being cut short by his dying gasps of pain. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:20, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare curled his tail around Sunrisekit, purring. Falconheart stood and walked back to camp, trying to suppress her depression. I'm so stupid! She kept her gaze on the ground, curling inside her nest and sighing. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 21:20, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar sat awkwardly, patiently waiting for his sister to not be busy so he could ask her to check out his leg.---- Phoenixflame kept his grip on the black tom's throat, keeping his fangs lodged for a few moments after his brother's death, just to make sure he was dead.---- Scarletflame fell asleep.Stormstar 21:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost shuddered as she watched her brothers fight, Shadowpelt being the one to lose and die in the end. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she saw the cold, ruthless look in Phoenixflame's eyes. "I.. uhh.. thanks.." She murmered, trying to make the best out of the situation. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:24, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Not wanting to anger anyone else, Falconheart buried her face in her paws, falling asleep within a few minutes. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 21:35, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow was bored out of his mind, and watched Stormstar, his eyes lighting up with confusion.---- Phoenixflame spat out his brother's fur and blood, stepping back and glaring down at his body coldly. "...I can't let anyone hurt my big brother or my littermate."Stormstar 21:37, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Minfrost shuddered again. "Yes.. I know.. but-" She cut herself off, not willing to dicuss it anymore. "Well.. thanks.." She murmered, resting her head on Phoenixflame's shoulder. "You didn't have to.. 'kill' him, though.." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:42, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame closed his eyes before letting out a soft growl. "He was going to kill you, and our brother, probably Scarletflame as well."Stormstar 21:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was dreaming. She was running away from...something. It was huge, much bigger than she was. She glanced back, alarm lighting up her gaze. Outside her dream, of course, she was shifting aggressively, her tailtip flicking and her legs lashing out. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:25, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost sighed. "..Yeah, I guess." She murmered, lowering her head to silently mourn for Shadowpelt. Poor guy.. He just wanted to be noticed.. but before anyone did, he became a monster.. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:33, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame twitched his tail tip. "Come on, let's get back to camp, make sure everyone's alright."---- Stormstar shifted uncomfortably.Stormstar 22:55, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Still lashing out with her legs, Falconheart ran away from her dream-dog, panic and instinct driving her forward. "Someone come, please!" She couldn't take this dream any longer. Skidding to a halt, she turned as the huge dog's jaws closed on her, feeling the dog's teeth stab through her body. She jolted awake, panting and feeling her heart pound in her chest. "No...no more, please, no more dreams like that..." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:09, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flinched in surprise, broken from his thoughts as he heard someone moving around frantically.Stormstar 23:21, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "No more, no more." Falconheart wanted comfort, from someone that wasn't her family...Maybe she could find her mentor, and talk to him. He'd help, right? Help her feel much better than she did at the moment. Feeling a slight rise of fear in her stomach, she took slow steps outside. Approaching her leader, she could feel the blood pounding in her ears. "Hey, can we talk?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar stumbled at the sudden sound of a voice. Nearly falling, the leader caught himself, blinking up at Falconheart in surprise. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."Stormstar 23:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "I, um, have been having a bad day..." Falconheart lowered herself to the ground. "Plus, there's something else I'd like to ask." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:37, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar struggled to groom his forehead, constantly stumbling due to his leg, causing him to be unbalanced. "Same here. Ask away."Stormstar 23:39, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "What gave you the impulse to prevent your brother from killing me? And..." The brown tabby sighed and slowly said the next words. "Do you have any feelings for me?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar cocked his head. "Why would I let my brother kill my friend? That's not right, nobody deserves to die, especially you..." He then paused.Stormstar 23:46, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "Especially me?" Falconheart's eyes widened slightly. "What's so special about me? I'm just a warrior, and you're leader. I'd be surprised if you had feelings for me..." She trailed off, love flashing in her eyes for a single second before fading away. She placed her tail on her leader's flank, sighing and turning her gaze to the ground. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 02:05, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan